Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a display panel protected by a protection film adhered outside and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Since portable electronic products are popularized nowadays, the market has gradually called for attention to flexible displays (e.g. e-paper, e-books, and so on). One of manufacturing methods of flexible displays is to package a display medium having display functions to form a display film, and dispose the display film on a driving substrate to compose a display panel required, in which an electronic ink is one of the most common display mediums in the field.
Generally, intrusion of external moisture may cause negative influences to the electronic ink in the display film, thus the display panel of the flexible display is usually adhered with a protection film outside, so as to block external moisture. During process of adhering the protection film, although an upper surface of the display film can be covered by the protection film, it is possible for a side surface of the display film to expose to the outside.
In order to solve above-said problem, an adhering method is introduced, which adopts a protection film having an area greater than an area of the driving substrate, as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a display panel 10 includes a driving substrate 12, a display film 14, protection films 16 and 18, and adhesion layers 20 and 22. The adhesion layer 20 is utilized to adhere the protection film 16 on the display film 14, and the adhesion layer 22 is utilized to adhere the protection film 18 on the driving substrate 12. Areas of the protection films 16 and 18 are greater than the driving substrate 12. In this case, the protection film 16 is bended from the an upper surface of the display film 14 to a side surface, and the protection film 18 is bended from a lower surface of the driving substrate 12 to a side surface, such that the protection films 16 and 18 cover on the side surfaces of the display film 14 and the driving substrate 12, so as to achieve a purpose of blocking external moisture.
However, bended portions of the protection films 16 and 18 cannot conform to corners of the display film 14 and the driving substrate 12. Therefore, the bubbles B being present at edges of the display film 14 and the driving substrate 12 may still be subject to influences of external moisture. Moreover, the bubbles B can have a volume variation due to changes of external temperature (such as thermal expansion or thermal contraction), which may cause the protection films 16 and 18 to separate, such that protection against external moisture (which is provided by the protection films 16 and 18) for sidewalls of the display film 14 and the driving substrate 12 may be reduced. Accordingly, a proper protection for the display film still cannot be effectively achieved by using such adhering method.